Faded Memory
by misstory5120
Summary: ... "Where is this? Who am I?... In my mind... I see a shadow..."
1. HELP!

I DO NOT OWN DENGEKI DAISY

Alright, so this isn't the real story. But I REALLY need you to review this chapter. You see, I just need to get reviews on what you think I should name my new character that's going to come in this story. It has to be a boy name, because it's a boy. I couldn't think of one myself so…yeah. PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS.

I will wait three days, so the deadline is Friday, June 17 2011, and then begin to write the story, so thanks for your help everyone! Spread the DAISY love!


	2. Takafumi, Kenji

I DO NOT OWN DENGEKI DAISY!

**Thank you to Perfect Painted Vision and Yulya2701 for giving me names to use! I'm using a name both people suggested in my story, (one name suggested used as first name and other used as last)!**

* * *

><p>At school, Teru and her friends were talking and finishing unfinished work.<p>

"Hey Teru, did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"Transfer student? No, I didn't. Who is it Kyoshi?"

"He's a boy, Takafumi, Kenji,"

"Ah, Takafumi. So which class is he in?"

"He's in the class next door,"

"Really, so…"

The bell rings.

"Ah, I got to get to work,"

Teru leaves the classroom and runs to the yard. While she is running down the stairs, she pasts a boy also going the same direction, but she ignores him.

"I'm here Kurosaki!"

"Yes you are…" says Kurosaki, who has and evil grin, "Although, you did not call me master and you were 1 minute late, so in order to make it up, you have to pick out every single weed here. If I see on plant that's not a weed on the ground, you have to work double the time you do normally in my apartment,"

"Yes master," says Teru who get to work looking like an old woman.

While, Teru is working and Kurosaki is resting, a boy approaches them. He has slightly, spiky dark brown hair, scarlet eyes, and a grin on his face.

"Why hello, are you Teru?"

Kurosaki opens an eye and ear.

"Ah, yes,"

"Ah, I see, Kyoshi told me about you, I'm Takafumi, Kenji"

Kurosaki stands up.

"Ah, so you're Takafumi,"

"Teru, I was wondering if I could bo…"

"I'm sorry Kenji whoever, you are disturbing my servant who has a lot of work to do, so I suggest you leave now," says Kurosaki with a smile, even though inside he is thinking of punching the guy.

"Ah, yes sorry," Kenji walks away but doesn't leave; instead he hides behind the wall. Meanwhile, Teru gets back to work.

"I don't trust him,"

"Who? Takafumi?"

Kurosaki stares at her with sarcastic eyes, "No, him as in Taka Poopster," says Kurosaki as he leaves to get a drink.

"Grrr, go bald Kurosaki," she says, pulling a chunk of weeds out harshly with smoke coming out of her forehead.

Takafumi sees Kurosaki leaving, so he walks back to Teru.

"Hello again Teru,"

"Ah, Takafumi, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow your phone just for a second,"

"… Sure! Here," says Teru sticking her hand out with the phone. Kenji reaches for it, but Teru quickly takes it back.

"Sorry, I will not let you have my phone…" says Teru, who gives a glare, "Now LEAVE!"

Kenji grins, "As you wish," he says as he walks away.

Teru quickly goes back to working before Kurosaki comes back.

Meanwhile, Kenji dials his phone.

"Hello?"

"Start the plan,"

"The plan? Ah, yes, the plan will be complete, give me an hour,"

"Yes, take you time…"

* * *

><p><strong>So my first chapter. Please review! They mean A LOT to me and my stories! -<em>Misstory5120<em>**


	3. Accident

At the end of school…

Teru was leaving school. Kyoshi and Takafumi were staying to complete work.

"Teru, aren't you going to say bye to Takafumi?"

"Why would I?" said Teru with a grouchy face because of what happened.

"Well, he's a transfer student,"

"So what, everyone's a transfer student one way or another. Besides, he's stupid so he doesn't need my help, now bye," says Teru who walks faster toward the door.

Kyoshi is very confused. _That doesn't make sense._

"Sorry about Teru Takafumi, I don't know what's wrong with her,"

Takafumi grins and chuckles a little, "It's fine,"

Teru is walking back home to Riko's apartment. She is texting DIASY while she waits for the signal light.

Teru's message- Hi DAISY, I'm doing fine. A guy approached me asking for my phone, but I turned him down. Aren't I great, like a hero! I was wondering, maybe I should start putting make up on. My friends put it on, so I don't know if I should. What do you think?

The signal light turns green.

"Ah," Teru walks across the street, with her phone. She is pressing send while walking. The cars stop moving except for a black mustang car…

VROOM!

"Hey, girl? Are you okay?"

"Someone call 119!"

Back at school,

"Wonder what the commotion is about?"

"I don't know," says Takafumi smiling after reading his text that said, "Plan success,"

Back to scene,

_Daisy…_

"Lady, are you injured?"

_Daisy,_

"Wake up!"

_Daisy…_

"Did someone call 119?"

_Kuro…_

"Someone call 119 already!"

_sa… ki…_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far? Bet some of you are wondering what happened, hehe. Please review, they mean A LOT to me and my stories! -<em>Misstory5120<em>**


	4. Who are you?

At the hospital,

"I'm here! Where's Teru!" says Kurosaki as he slams the door open with drops of sweat.

"Right here, Tasuku," says Riko, with a worried face, looking like she's about to cry.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know yet, the doc..."

The door opens, it the doctor.

"So what happened to her?"

"Well, she got run over by a car. The driver was an evil man to just keep driving. I suggest you find out who did it. Anyways, she has a serious concussion. She is going to have memory loss. Other than that, she just has a few injuries. We'll take more tests once she wakes up," the doctor leaves.

"Memory loss," says Riko.

Kurosaki clenches his fist, _why didn't I go with her?_

"Teru will be okay Tasuku, she can't forget her precious DIASY and the guy she loves."

"Kenji did this,"

"What!"

"He did it, he caused this accident!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! Look at Teru's text! She says he tried to take her phone!"

"Shut up!" says Riko who punches Kurosaki on the head. Kurosaki stops talking since he has a lump on his head.

"Don't go crazy Tasuku, you don't look good when you do," says Riko , "Right now; we have to get Teru better. We just have to wait for her to wake up, she can't forget you,"

"..."

"Ugh, what did he look like?"

"This," he shows Riko a drawing that almost looks like a stick figure. Its arms are wobley and his hair is long and spiky. Basically, it's horrible.

"What kind of drawing is that you idiot?" says punching Riko. They get in a fight. But then...

"Huh?"

"Teru! Are you awake?" says Riko with a worried face. Kurosaki looks at her with a calm look.

"Teru, do you remember this blonde haired guy?"

Teru stares at him for a while, and Kurosaki stares at her, hoping that she will remember him. Riko also hopes that as well. Then, the words come out of Teru's mouth…

"Who…are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're enjoying it! Boy, I'm in a good mood! Three updates in a day! Today's an awesome Friday, I got lots of test and project scores back and got awesome grades! I'm in a good mood (I think I already said that)! Please review, they mean A LOT to me and my stories! -<em>Misstory5120<em>**


	5. Go Bald!

"Who are you?"

"…" Kurosaki is surprised and depressed.

"What happened? Who am I?"

Kurosaki leaves the room, and walks away. He then gets a text from Riko, who is still with Teru, saying, "what will you do next?" Kurosaki says, "nothing…"

The next day…

Teru goes to school with Riko who tells her identity. She doesn't say anything else. When Teru arrives to class, she tries to act normal, but has a hard time with it. She doesn't remember Kyoshi, who knows everything after Riko told him.

"Hello Teru, I'm Kyoshi,"

"Kyoshi? Sorry, I don't remember you,"

"It's fine," says Kyoshi with a lying smile.

Meanwhile, in the class next door, students seem to talk about the accident and the bad driver.

"How could the driver be so cruel?"

"I feel bad for the victim,"

"People say it was Teru,"

"Really?"

Takafumi, though, seems to be ignoring everything and smiling about it. Back at Teru's class, a blonde janitor comes in all mad.

"Where's my servant?"

Everyone's silent…

"There you are… hehe," Kurosaki takes Teru and drags her down to the yard. During this, Teru seems to have no idea at all what's happening.

"Clean these,"

"H… huh?"

"You're my servant remember, you work for me at school and home, I'm Kurosaki,"

"I do, hm…" Teru is still somewhat confused, "sorry, I don't remember, I'll work hard master Kurosaki!"

_Wow, she's nothing like herself. At least she doesn't complain._

"Have you texted DAISY yet?"

"Hm, no. Riko told me about him though; she's very nice to inform me. She even thinks well of him, after all, DAISY is the only person I have left from what I heard,"

"Hm, I think he's an idiot,"

Teru is surprised and turns red, "Grrr," she runs and jumps on top of Kurosaki, "GO BALD YOU… YOU IDIOT!" and she pulls out chucks of his hair.

"Ouch!" says Kurosaki laughing and smiling, "Don't pull that much,"

Teru blushes a little, _what's with him? But… I feel like I said that before…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're enjoying. Teru is slowly regaining her memory! Who could be able to forget their motto! Please review, they mean A LOT to me and my stories!-<em>Misstory5120<em>**


	6. The Biggest Mistake

The next day…

_Beep beep, _Good Morning DIASY, how are you doing?

"Wow, her messages are nothing like before," _Beep, beep_, I'm doing fine.

During lunch break, Kenji confronts Teru.

"Hello Teru, My name is Takafumi, Kenji,"

"Oh, hello! My name is Teru,"

"Um," Takafumi scratches his head, "Do you want to go out?"

"Huh?"

Takafumi blushes a little, "Well, I kinda like you so,"

"…Sure!"

The day of the date at the park. It's a wonderful Saturday. Teru is all ready and dressed up. She gives a text to DAISY: Hello DAISY, I'm doing fine. I'm going on a date.

Teru meets Kenji at the park…

"Ah, Takafumi!" Teru gives a wave, "Hello,"

"Hi Teru, let's go,"

Teru and Takafumi have fun with their date. Meanwhile, Kurosaki and Riko hang out at Riko's apartment. Of course, Kurosaki is all worried.

"Ugh, what's wrong now Tasuku,"

"It's about Teru's date,"

"You jealous?" says Riko with a smirk.

"No you hag,"

"Ya! Who ya callin a hag!" Riko hits him.

"It's not that, she's with Kenji," says Kurosaki with a bruise.

"Would you stop suspecting him?"

"No, I'm telling you there's something up with him you idiot,"

"Idiot you say…" BAM BAM BAM! Riko starts whipping him with a bat,

"Ouch! Stop that you hag!"

"Hag!" Riko keeps whipping him, and then Teru comes in. Riko throws the bat backwards. She hears a crash (probably broke the window). "Why hello Teru,"

"Hi Riko,"

"How was your date?"

"Great!"

"Did you give him anything?" asked Kurosaki.

"No, just my phone,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Teru! I had to do that! I hated writing this chapter, but I hope you're liking it so far. I know the beginning is messy, I had no other way to write it. Let's see, here will probably be about 3 more chapter left. Please review, they mean A LOT to me and my stories!-<em>Misstory5120<em>**


	7. The Beginning of the Worst

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"What's so bad about it?"

"Teru! Ugh, tell me exactly what happened,"

"Oh um okay,"

_Flashback,_

"Thanks for everything Kenji! Today was very fun!" Teru begins to leave but Takafumi stops her,

"Teru is that your phone?"

"Yeah,"

"Hm, you know, if you lend me your phone, I can make the software better and up to date,"

"Really? Can you do it?" says Teru starting to grin.

"Yup, I just need you phone,"

"Here!" Teru gives him the phone,

"Thank you Teru, I give it back to you ASAP," Takafumi leaves… smiling.

_End…_

"So that's what happened,"

Riko and Kurosaki were now putting their heads down and had and dark shadow among them…

"Riko, why is she this stupid,"

"I don't know maybe it's part of the memory loss,"

"Hey! Who you calling stupid! Go bald!"

"Go bald eh, get over here!" Kurosaki picks her up and carries her on his shoulder, "Let's go hag, (Riko)"

"Hag you say… be lucky I'm not hitting or killing you this time," says dark Riko.

"Teru, what's his address?"

"Here," Teru gives Kurosaki the address. Riko, Teru, and Kurosaki go to Kenji's apartment. The door is unlocked and Kurosaki kicks the door open. No one is there. Everyone looks around for anything suspicious. It was then when the computer screen turned on saying a message:

**Hello friends,**

**Hehe, how are you doing? I suppose well, but by now you probably should've known that I took her phone for that reason. If you want it back come to the nearest train station. Then make a right and open the door, be prepared…hehe…**

…**.You'll never know what to expect…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're enjoying, and the last sentence was true. You never know what to expect..hehe. Please review, the mean A LOT to me and my stories!-<em>Misstory5120<em>  
><strong>


	8. The Unexpected Event

Teru, Kurosaki, and Riko run to the train station and turn right. There, Kurosaki breaks the door open.

"Come out Takafumi!"

Footsteps come out of the dark room, it's Takafumi,

"Hello, Tasuku and Riko-san,"

"Give Teru her phone back!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause we know why you want it,"

"Ah, you already knew,"

"Yes we did, now give us the phone,"

"This?" Kenji holds out the phone, "Not on your life!"

Kurosaki and Riko clench their teeth, Teru just looks at them, _what's wrong with my phone?_

"Don't you see! With this software, we can sell it and become millionares!"

"Wait, we?"

"That's right, we" says an unknown person. It was then that Kurosaki got shot in the shoulder. He falls, but is still conscious a little.

"Tasuku!" shouts Riko, "Who are you!"

The unknown person walks over to Takafumi, "My name is Kenji,"

"My name is Takafumi, we're twins,"

Kurosaki and Riko hear this and their eyes widen,

"Twins?"

"That's right, it was I who ran over Teru,"

"I was the one who took the phone,"

"Alright stop!" says Riko with swirls in her eyes, "You're confusing me,"

"I knew you would, now leave, if you don't want anyone hurt,

"Are you an idiot? You already hurt someone!"

"So what?"

"So what," Riko starts to give an aura, "I'll kill the freak out of you!" But before she punches them, Kenji takes Teru and keeps her captive, "Dang it! Let go of Teru!"

Teru stays still for the whole thing…

_I remember… everything, Riko, brother, DAISY, Kurosaki,_

_I remember the power of my phone…_

_Why my brother is not here with me…_

_Who protects me…_

_And…_

_There person I love with all my heart…_

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which can only be accomplished when you reach for you imaginations"-<em>Misstory5120<em>  
><strong>


	9. The Greatest Moment

**Sorry for the late update! My cousins were here and I couldn't use the computer! But this is the last chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki!" said Teru shouting. She struggles to get out of Kenji's hand and bites his arm.<p>

"Ouch!" Kenji throws Teru away from him. Teru uses that chance to run to Kurosaki to help him.

"Are you okay Kurosaki?" says Teru.

"What's with her?"

"Hm, it seems like she has regained her memory brother,"

"Ah, I see," says Kenji chuckling. Meanwhile, Riko smiles and gives out a dark aura.

"Now that Teru is out, I wonder what I will do to you…" Riko says.

At the hospital…

Kurosaki is lying on the bed and slowly awakens, he sees Teru sitting next to him.

"Kurosaki! Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what happened? I thought you lost your memory,"

"Ah," Teru sighs, "Well, I'm back,"

"How?"

"What do you mean how? You got shot in the shoulder which reminded me of you stupidly getting hit by a desk," says Teru with a fake smile. Kurosaki looks at her with evil eyes,

"If I wasn't hurt I would make sure you were a Japanese leek,"

"Go bald you idiot,"

"What about the twins?"

"Ah well you see…"

_Flashback…_

"Now that Teru is out, I wonder what I will do to you…" Riko says.

"Eeek!"

Riko puches, kickes, and slaps them as well as hits them with metal items she finds. Kenji and Takafumi, injured, run away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKENS!"

_End of flashback…_

"So that's basically what happened, and they dropped my phone so I got it back!"

Kurosaki puts his hand on Teru cheek, "You did well,"

Teru who finally shows her true emotions, begins to cry, "You idiot, never do that again,"

Kurosaki smiles, "Don't worry I won't,"

…and they kiss…

…and to both of them, it was the greatest moment of their lives…

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"-<em>Misstory5120<em>  
><strong>


End file.
